Love At Gunpoint
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: Two assassins are hired two kill each other's employers. The two cross paths and nearly kill each other. However the second time they meet, everything changes, as they meet under certain circumstances...Rated M because lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** Note: So anyways, with Karakuri Burst on the epilogue, I need something new to write. So I was sitting down, enjoying a cup of tea, and I was thinking of a topic to write about. And then I thought, what if I write about some assassins, who are both on a mission to kill each others employer, and they end up falling on love and then drama and cheesy love stuff that I like writing about. Is it wierd that I'm a guy and I'm writing all these cheesy love stories? I dont even know anymore. Anyways, I mixed up some of the characters names. Gallerian, Sateriajis and Gumilia, are the parents of Kaito, Gakupo and Gumi, in that specific order, just saying so people dont get confused because those are Kaito's, Gakupo's and Gumi's names in the 7 deadly sins series. Either way, since its taking place around the time when everybody wore fancy coats and frilly things I decided to throw in some Duke Of Venomania since it works and it gives Gakupo and Gumi more character. Anyways, that's all for now, enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

**Love at Gunpoint**

**Chapter 1: Destined To Meet**

A long haired man rushed through the streets with a hood over his head. He arrived at the Kagamine family manor and knocked on the door. The red haired maid opened the door. "Sir, Master Kagamine has been expecting you." "Where can I meet him?" the man asked. "He's in his office and he's waiting for you right now, I will take you to him right away, please, come with me." The maid took the man to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said. The maid opened the door and inside was an office with adorned chair where a blonde young adult sat. He looked no older than 20 but he was one of the most powerful men since he inherited his father's fortune. Len looked at the man with a cocky look. "And why do you not bow?" he asked. The man turned around to see that the servant was bowing and then looked back at Len. "Do you know who I am?" Len asked, "I am Len Lucifen Kaga-" he began but he was interrupted when he saw the man take off the rags he was wearing. Underneath was a royal looking purple coat, adorned with golden epaulettes, and a silk frilled necktie. Len nearly fell off his chair, although he was a very high ranked member of society it was clear that this man was definitely above him, but why was he working for him then? "Who...Who are you?"

"I am Lord Gakupo Venomania if you ask for something to call me by" Len's eyes widened. "Ve-Venomania? Like" he couldn't even believe who was in front of him. "Yes, I am one of Sateriajis Venomania's sons, his 8th child to be exact and one of the few still alive" "That...Is that really possible?" Len asked. The man took out a pocket watch from his vest pocket and clicked it open. On the inside of the cover was a carefully carved picture of Sateriajis with Gumilia Glassred. This sealed it as it was common knowledge that Sateriajis had commissioned that image to be etched into the cover of his pocket watch, and it was done by one of the best artists around, and this one looked exactly the same. The watch, the clothes, that same bored look which always said "I want something more", that man was definitely one of Sateriajis' descendants.

"Which woman's son are you?" Len asked completely forgetting that that could be a sensitive topic and was surprised as Gakupo brought up his sleeve to meet his face. Len could barely see a gun underneath the flowing sleeve. "That's none of your business" Gakupo said and when he was sure he made his point he lowered his arm. "I...I understand" Len said "But, if you are such a high ranking person, why do you chose to do this profession." Gakupo sighed "Frankly, the Venomanias aren't really the most well known name that women go after, so I dont see myself spending the rest of my life in bed with a different woman every night like my father did, and speaking of my father, I dont plan on making a deal with the devil to make myself irresistible to women, I have my one night stands myself, but I'm not completely obsessed. There's more to life than women, something that my father always failed to see, and you see how he ended up? He's probably burning somewhere in hell right now, and he'll keep on burning there for the rest of eternity. Was it all worth it? I seek adventure in life, I like taking gambles and doing difficult and risqué things. So I heard an assassin gets a pretty good pay, so instead of spending my life at home like my brothers, I go out and seek true enjoyment, I have a passion for what I do, and since I can do it so well, why not make some gold out of it? You dont have to be scared or act differently because I'm an honorary member of society, right now you're the employer, but dont expect me to bow and all that kind of nonsense. You're paying me to kill, and that's the only thing I'll do for you"

"Very well then" Len said "Please have a seat." Gakupo drew a chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm sure you're aware of the Shion family, I believe that a man by the name Gallerian Sh-" he began but Gakupo finished it for him "Cross dressed to get into my fathers manor and killed him to get his wife back. Yes, I'm aware who the Shions are. Wow, they were here all along, I'm getting pretty sloppy, I had no idea they were here." "Well, Gallerian's son, Kaito, is in love with my sister Rin, and I'm scared that he will-" but Gakupo interrupted him again "Rin Lucifen Kagamine? Is that the Rin you're talking about?" he asked. "Yes thats her" Len replied and Gakupo looked at him questioningly "That's the woman that I heard you are to marry soon, isnt that incest?" "Well yes, technically but we didn't even grow up together, we only found out we were siblings after we fell in love, it was kind of like fate for us" Len replied. "I guess" Gakupo said "Its your love life, do whatever you desire" "Moving on" Len continued "I want Kaito Shion dead, does that sound good to you, just imagine yourself, finally avenging your father, standing above his corpse and your father could finally feel some retribution wherever he is right now?" "Frankly, I'd love to rip that bastard's son's spinal cord out right through his throat for murdering my father before my eyes. Do you know how painful it was for me to see him in so much agony, as the poison ran through his veins, he was reaching out so desperately, yet none of those ice cold bitches had the heart to help him. They just left him there, to bleed until he died. Even the woman he loved, Gumilia Glassred, she just simply looked back at him one last time as he said his last words "Don't go, I haven't told you that I love you" she still walked out of the manor and left him there, along with me and my other 9 siblings to just stand and watch. Like I said, I'd love to give him the most brutal murder possible, but I need to know what you're going to give me for it." Gakupo said. "You can have this" Len said as he took out a pouch filled with golden coins. Gakupo smiled and opened the pouch and observed the coins. "Very well then, you have yourself a man dead" Gakupo said as he got up and held his hand out. Len smiled and shook hands with Gakupo. Gakupo then covered his elaborate clothes back underneath the rags he wore when he came in and walked outside, on his way to the Venomania manor to prepare himself for the assassination. Using the money that his father left behind for him, he outfitted his coats and jackets with state of the art equipment ranging from hidden pistols and blades to grappling hooks and short compact crossbows, all made by the finest of craftsmen available, and all adorned with carvings and the etched initials GV, Gakupo Venomania.

Meanwhile, a similar situation was going on nearby. A woman walked through the streets she too was covered in rags, but she wasn't heading to the Kagamine manor. She was heading to the Shion manor. She knocked on the door and a brown haired servant openeed the door. He too rushed her in and took her to Kaito's room. Kaito however knew who he was about to meet. As the woman discarded her rags, Kaito got up and went to shake her hand. "Miss Gumi Glassred" he said but she corrected him "Lady Glassred." "Excuse me, my lady" Kaito said and shook her hand "Im very glad you could make it here today. So tell me again, how comes such a rich and powerful woman such as you chose to do something as risky as being an assassin" he asked as he pulled out a seat for her. "You should know of my past, my mother, Gumilia Glassred, she's where I got my name from." she said as he sat down. "Ah yes. My father spoke of her, he said she was Sateriajis' favorite wife out of that entire harem, he even told her that he loved her as his last words. Pretty sad tale if you ask me" he said and the woman's eyes lit with fury. "That man raped my mother and you pity him because neither she nor the other women in the harem helped him when he died. Maybe its because I'm not really his daughter, Sateriajis never got my mother pregnant, but I believe that he deserved a more painful death than a stab wound, but still that's not what you want to know anyways. I became a skilled fighter because I knew I would need it. My mother always told me to watch my back, and she wasn't wrong. Two of Sateriajis' sons actually tried to kill me, one is dead, the other ended up seriously wounded, they say that its all my mothers fault that their father is dead. Anyways, I'm not that much of a stay-at-home-girl either way, I like to go out and live life to the fullest that I can, so since I developed myself into such a lethal fighter, I chose this as a part time hobby which later evolved into how I make my living." Kaito nodded with amazement "I applaud you" he said "You're a pretty strong willed woman, I'm glad you decided to take this job, don't worry, it will all be over quickly, and you will receive a very good payment" "Who do I kill" Gumi asked. Kaito pulled out a sketch of Len from his pocket, "This man right here" he said "Len Lucifen Kagamine. He's in love with the woman I love, but that's not all, that woman happens to be his sister. Its incest! Its wrong! He's sick in the head, she's better off with me..." Kaito finished. "And what do I get?" Gumi asked. Kaito took out a bag from underneath his desk and produced a golden statue from it. "This is an ancient relic, you cant really put a price on it, its just that rare. And it'll be yours for the death of just one man". Gumi got up and looked at the structure, rotating it and eventually putting it down and saying "I accept" and she shook hands with Kaito, just as Gakupo did with Len. Kaito clapped twice. "Luka! Bring the lady her clothes back at once!" he shouted and the pink haired servant rushed and and gave Gumi her clothes. "Pleasure doing business with you" Gumi said as she exited the Shion manor. "Likewise" Kaito replied as he shut the door behind him, picturing Len's death and his marriage to Rin in his head. Gumi was off to go plan her assassination as well. She had used all the money that Sateriajis had given to her mother to train herself and become a master assassin, and had built all of her equipment by herself. Although her equipment was slightly inferior to Gakupo's, she knew how to fight and move about without it, being amazingly agile. And now, there were two assassins, one who did it for fun, to escape boredom, and one who did it for a living. As they returend to their individual households and planned each other's employer's deaths, they had no idea that when their paths would cross, it would be more than they expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**Well, here's chapter 2, im scared im going through this too fast though. I kinda expected it to be longer but if I did it like that I'd be dragging it out to long to the point where it would get boring. Anyways, I think I did good on making Meito look like a butler and stuff. But! Who will die? Kaito? Len? READ TO FIND OUT! (Okaythatwasjuststupidanditwi llneverhappenagainipromise). Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Rooftop Encounter

Gakupo entered the Venomania manor and paused for a second. Something flew threw the air fast and Gakupo turned around and brought his hand up to catch it. He looked at it, it was a knife, he had caught it perfectly between his middle and pointer fingers. A brown haired servant came out from behind the curtains "Very good, sir" he said applauding "Not a scratch". Gakupo allowed himself a smile at his success and took off his rags. "Meito, please get rid of these repulsive clothes at once, god, I hate wearing peasant clothing" Gakupo said as he threw them at Meito who caught them and replied "I apologize sir, but they are a major part of your disguise. You cant walk through the street with your royal coats when you are going to meet with an employer, would you like something else? Some tea perhaps?" Meito asked. "Ah, sometimes I forget the joy of simply sitting down and enjoying some warm tea" Gakupo sighed "but no time for that. I want my other purple coat with the handguns under both sleeves and the two daggers at the back and the hood." "Very well sir, would that be all?" Meito asked and Gakupo requested one final thing "I want my party mask as well, tonight I want to kill in style" "As you wish sir" Meito finished and went to fetch Gakupo his uniform. Gakupo discarded the coat he was currently wearing and sat out in the moonlight. There was something about the moon which made him contemplate life. He didnt know what it was, but he would get rather emotional when he stared at the moon long enough. He thought of his father again, and he wondered, who was Gumilia Glassred? Was she really that good that he would sell his soul to the devil for her? He knew that he had no sister from her but was Gumilia in love with someone else? Could she have an ancestor whom he could meet? His mind wondered off until Meito tapped his shoulder. "Sir, your outfit" he said as Gakupo stood up and held his arms out. Meito fitted the outfit on him and began to button up the front.

"Sir, if I may ask, who is the unlucky man to feel your blade in his back tonight?" Meito asked. "Kaito Shion" Gakupo said as Meito finished the last button. "The man who-" Meito said "I dont want to talk about the Shions" Gakupo said as he looked down to his boots. "These things are covered in mud, I wont step into an aristocrats manor like this. Meito, get me my proper boots" he snapped as the servant turned around, and made his way to his room. He returned quickly and he found Gakupo sitting on the same chair that he was sitting on before, dazing off in his own world. "Sir, your boots" he said and Gakupo turned around and moved his legs forward. Meito kneeled down and fitted the boots onto Gakupo's legs, they were a pair of black, knee high boots, nearly feminine, but Gakupo preferred to refer to it as elegant. They however fitted around his legs correctly and he could run in them. "Thank you Meito, you are excused for the day" Gakupo said as he made his way to the rooftop of the Venomania manor. He stood out on the end of the rooftop and looked out to the city as his coat wavered in the wind. He could see the Shion manor from that far. He took his pocket watch from his vest and looked at the etched picture. "I'll kill him, for you father," he said as he looked at the etch of Sateriajis. "and one day I'll find out what you adored in the Glassred woman, one day" he said shutting the watch and jumped to a tree nearby, and another, until he could finally jump to another rooftop. He ran through the rooftops of the city, hidden by the dark veil that the night sky let down upon the city. One could only barely see the ever so faint glint that his party mask let out every once and a while.

Meanwhile Gumi prepared her own outfit back at her own residence getting herself ready. She rushed through her coats to find a black one, tonight was a target with a high bounty on his head. She couldnt risk being spotted. Unlike Gakupo, who dressed in elaborate colors for his assassinations and wanted to spice everything by adding flashy equipment and adornments onto his coats and who on top of that had a butler to dress him, Gumi only had gray, brown and black coats, the ones that could camouflage the best. For her, the mission came first, while for Gakupo, it was all about the thrill. She got out her tightest black coat and strapped to crossbows to the back. One gun hid under her right sleeve while a blade hid beneath her left. Once she checked to see that everything was in place and functional she put on some boots which made her footsteps more silent and ran outside until she too arrived to the residential area. She climbed onto the first house that she saw and like Gakupo, she too gracefully went from rooftop to rooftop, always keeping the Kagamine manor in her sights.

Since the two manors were both on the opposite sides of the city, the territories that the Kagamines and the Shions controlled, the two assassins were completely unaware that they were to cross paths. Back at the Kagamine manor, Len sat by the fireplace with Rin in his lap. He could see that a look in her eyes was strange. "Rin, is something wrong?" he said, stroking her hair, "What is the problem?" "Its...nothing Len" she said and got up and went to the balcony. Len remained sitting down at the fireplace..."She must be thinking of Kaito" Len thought to himself, but his worried thoughts were quickly eased as he remembered the deal he made with Gakupo and he smiled. "If Kaito is eliminated, she will finally look to me!" Len thought and stood back up to go and find Rin. At the Shion manor though, Kaito stood outside on the balcony and he was chatting with Luka. "And then when that annoying little boy is finally dead, I will finally claim the prize I so surely deserve." "Very good sir" the maid said "And who shall do the killing, I suppose not you of course." "Yes, I'm not the type to get my hands dirty" Kaito said "I've done the civilized thing and hired a professional, the daughter of Gumilia Glassred herself" Luka's looked at him in amazement "The one that Sateriajis Venomania sold his soul for?" "The one and only" Kaito replied holding up his wine glass "And here's to the union of the Kagamines and the Shions," he said as he took a sip and finished his sentence "with Len out of the way" he got up and began to laugh as Luka looked at him worriedly. She had never seen her master so excited or laughing this much about someones impending death. "Do you feel okay sir?" she asked to which Kaito simply replied "I've never felt better" he said, turning around and went back into the manor "Get my bath ready Luka, I'll need one the night before I propose to my loved one" to which Luka replied " As you wish sir" and got up to prepare the bath.

While, all this happening the two assassins drew ever closer to each other. Eventually they were but meters apart. Gumi caught a glint of Gakupo's party mask and drew one of the crossbows from her back, aiming it at the bleak outline which rushed towards her. "Stop right there." she said and the figure stopped. "My, my, what do we have here?" Gakupo said as he observed the woman before him, or atleast whatever he could see, as most of her blended in with the darkness." "Someone you shouldnt disturb" Gumi said "Now move out of the way." she finished as she kept walking, but she noticed that the man before her didnt move. Gakupo grabbed her arm "Well, you like things done your own way dont you?" he said but he wasnt expecting her other hand which came from under and hit him with an uppercut. Gakupo bit his bottom lip and stumbled back. After he regained balance, he looked at the woman, licking the blood off his lips "And you play rough to get it your way" he said smiling. "I can wipe that cocky smile off your face if you want me to" Gumi said as she readied herself. "Now I could never hit a lady now could I?" Gakupo said as he walked up to her "I suggest you set your ego to the side and let me pass, or I might set morals aside for now" he said. Gumi just turned around and kicked but this time Gakupo was waiting for it. He grabbed her leg in midair and held it. The movement of both assassins made their hoods fall down. Gumi jumped up and wrapped her other leg around his arm, bringing Gakupo down with her. "Long purple hair?" she thought as she observed the man. His pocket watch rolled out of his vest and she grabbed it, thinking it was some sort of disguised grenade. "And what do we have here?" she remarked as she opened it but she was stunned to see the contents. She let go of the Gakupo's arm and took a few steps back in surprise "You...are you...Duke Sateriajis Venomania's son?" Gakupo stood back up and stretches his arm "Well, doesnt take a genius to figure that one out after you've seen my watch, can I please have it back?" he asked but the only thing he got was a punch to the face. He took a few steps back and looked back up "Well, know you're asking for it girl, I dont know who you are, but you wont be happy you crossed paths with me when I'm through with you" he said. "Your father" Gumi said "He's done so much to my mother, and got so little done to him, he deserves to see his offspring suffer" "Well well, you must be Gumilia Glassred's daughter." Gakupo said as he pretended to fix his sleeve, but instead he was arming the pistol hidden inside it. "I was hoping that we would meet under more pleasant circumstances, but as it seems, our families must be destined to hate each other, such a pity" he said, knowing Gumi would try to attack him at that statement, which she indeed ended up doing, and he turned around, firing the pistol which hit her shoulder. This time Gumi stumbled back clutching her shoulder. "Look lady, I would have preferred this to be a nice candle lit dinner but you brought this upon yourself, it could have all been so muc-ngh" Gakupo was interrupted by a sharp pain as he looked down to see a crossbow bolt lodged into his leg. His eyes filled with rage and he armed the second pistol and looked back up to shoot her again, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Gumi had used a smoke bomb to cover her escape and Gakupo knew that there was no chance that he could catch up to her. Sure, she was wounded as well, but she had a wounded shoulder, while he had a wounded leg. He too, returned to his own manor, knowing he could not complete the assassination. But now, he was fascinated at how strong that woman was. He had never imagined Gumilia's daughter so uptight and stern, since his father spoke of Gumilia as a gentle and fragile woman, which was what attracted him to her initially. Could it be a spark? No, Gakupo brushed his hair out of his face and tried to focus on other things. On Gumi's end, she wondered if Gakupo was really one of Sateriajis' sons. He had been so reluctant to get into a fight with her and only did it at the end when he had to, completely unlike his brothers who actually wanted to start fights. Was there a spark for her as well? No, she too shook it off and began planning on what she would report back to Kaito when she met him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A failure**

"What do you mean you didnt kill him?!" Kaito said as he slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Look," Gumi said, "Misfortunes are part of life, you cant always avoid them, I can assure you that I did everything which was within my power to outfit myself with the best possible equipment and clothing that was available to me as to increase the chances of success, however, I got into a fight with another assassin while on the way to the Kaga-"

"Another assassin?" Kaito asked "Could that little boy plan the exact same thing I did? He's not that smart..."

"Underestimation is the same thing that brought down Sateriajis Venomania at the hands of your father" Gumi said "He thought he was invincible and that no man would dare to touch him, you being Gallerian's son, I thought you would learn from the mistake which cost the person who sexually harassed your mother his life"

"But still..." Kaito said, realizing how close he was to dying. If he hadnt hired Gumi when he did, he could have been dead right now.

"And speaking of Sateriajis Venomania, one of his sons is the other assassin." Gumi said she drew a chair and sat down.

"What?" Kaito's eyes widened. Len had connections with the Venomania bloodline, things had just gotten either way more interesting, or way more dangerous. "You...You have to make sure he dies! I mean...Dont you want to kill him yourself? For what his father did to your mother?"

"I do, however my emotions shall not conflict with my profession. My target is Len Lucifen Kagamine, if that Venomania decides to interfere then I shall eliminate him, however he is not the priority right now. On top of that, I gave him a pretty bad leg wound be able to walk for a while, so you should be pretty safe fore now. Ayways, I apologize for the failure and I will make sure I kill him tomorrow, just give me today to plan out a more careful approach to the Kagamine Manor and you will have what you wanted." Gumi said and got up, putting on her rags so she could pass through the streets unrecognized.

"O...Ok" Kaito said, not knowing if he should offer her extra money to eliminate this mystery assassin or to take her word that he wouldnt be hunting him anymore because of his leg injury. He eventually decided to let things play out, but he would keep his guard up. "Miss Glassred, I am organizing a ball, the Kagamines will be invited, but I dont want you to kill him there."

"Why not?" Gumi asked, turning around "It would be the perfect time, all I will have to do is slip some poison into his drink or 'lightly' and 'accidentally' push him off the balcony"

"No, it would all be too predictable, people will be able to put two and two together and trace it back to me, we cant risk that happening, I want to make this ball so that Len gets a false sense of security with me and lets his guard down. I want you to be there with me however, to keep a watch over me in case the other assassin comes." Kaito said.

"Thats fine with me" Gumi said, making her way to the manors exit. "I will be there and I will make sure that other assassin doesnt lay a hand on you, I'll do it for free too, lets call it my sort of apologies for my failure"

"Thank you" Kaito said as Gumi shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in the Kagamine manor, Gakupo was reporting back to Len, who was equally angry as Kaito

"Wha-How did it happen?!" He kept saying "You said it was a sure kill! There was no chance you would fail! And a woman stopped you too! God, what kind of a man are you?"

"I wasnt going to get into a fight with her until I needed too, please, I wouldnt kill a girl like that" Gakupo said "And besides, whoever that woman was, she isnt no ordinary woman, she's the daughter of Gumilia Glassred. I dont want to kill her, yet at least, I want to find out what my father saw in Gumilia, the only way I can do that is through her daughter."

"So you underestimated her! The same mistake that cost your father his life! I thought you'd learn from his mistak-" Len started but he soon found Gakupo's sword inches away from his face.

"With all due respect, dont talk about my father" Gakupo said "Thats the one thing I wont take from anyone, you have no idea what it was like for him and why he made the mistakes he made, you arent one to judge"

"I...ok...I didnt know it was such a sensitive topic" Len said "Just get that sword out of my face, please, I hate these kind of things waving around"

Gakupo sheathed the sword and continued "Anyways, you should be happy, that assassin was probably hired by Kaito to kill you, I pretty much saved you by not wounding her to the point where she would be unable to continue the mission."

"You wounded her?" Len asked "Why didnt you finish her off, it could have all been that easy but you missed it, now I'm going to have to watch out more and-"

"I stated reasons before," Gakupo said, "But also, this" he continued as he drew his pants up to reveal the wound which the crossbow bolt made in his leg

Len gasped "Wow...stopping her did that to you? Im so sorry, I didnt understand what you had been through, you pretty much saved my life here, I'm so grateful, sorry for shouting at you"

"No problem" Gakupo said "We all have our angry moments, I'd be angry in your place too, but just one thing, dont mention anything about my father again.

"Yes, nothing at all" Len said nodding, he was just amazed that the person who he'd just been shouting at this whole time had taken a crossbow bolt to the leg in order to stop the other assassin. One of Len's servant burst in at that time with an envelope which contained an invitation.

"Sir, this letter just arrived now, its for you" the servant said, as she handed the letter over to Len who looked surprised, he was not expecting a letter from anyone.

"A invitation to a ball...from Kaito?" Len said questioningly "I dont like the looks of this, I think that he's onto us, however if I dont attend, I will show him that I know he's onto me as well. I must go no matter what, however, Gakupo, I want you to accompany me there to just make sure that his assassin doesnt kill me, you will disguise yourself she wont recognize you and you will make sure I make it out of there alive"

"No problem, consider it done" Gakupo said "I'll be on my way now, it will take me some time to get my disguise ready, the wig will be the hardest of all things because of my long hair, but I will definitely find a way around it, no worries"

"Good, good" Len said as Gakupo began to walk towards the front door, putting on his rags, "Please show up earlier so we can meet up and go together, maybe the assassin will try to get me in the street"

"Highly doubt that, but ok" Gakupo replied as he waved back at Len, who was still sitting in the office, pondering what Kaito was planning, arranging a ball and inviting him to it.

When Gakupo arrived back at the manor, he knew that now, it was serious, if he failed this time, he could lose the money, but also get himself killed. On the other hand, he couldnt kill her like that. He looked up at a painting of Sateriajis sitting on his red velvet chair. So many women were crowded around him trying to get a hold of anything the could, his hair, his coattails, his sleeves, anything. However, Sateriajis ignored everything and just held twirled a green lock of hair in between his fingers.

"Was she really worth that much" Gakupo wondered, turning away and taking off his armed coat.

"Sir" Meito said "I have heard about your rather unfortunate encounter with the other assassin, is your leg alright though? You wont be able to go on a mission any time soon if you dont get it treated"

"Im fine Meito" Gakupo grumbled, he didn't like showing any weaknesses "I've been injured before, I'll be fine. But I'm going to a ball with Len, I need you to get me a golden or royal blue coat ready and with that I want a black haired wig, I will sneak there in disguise so I will no have my normal hair color nor my dressing color.

"Yes sir" Meito replied, and went off to get Gakupo an outfit ready and purchase a wig, the disguise would be hard, but it had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fateful Crossing**

"Sir" Meito said, as Gakupo lay on his bed, half asleep, half awake. "Your wig along with your new outfit is ready. I got you a blue colored coat. Maybe the other assassin will mistake you for a friend of the Shions'

"Not a chance, she's way too calculated for falling for something that simple." Gakupo said, getting up and taking off his purple coat. "Regardless, I think blue will do fine, did you get me a brooch to wear with my cravat?"

"Yes, my lord" Meito replied "Made with one of the most rare sapphires in all of the world, the rims are also embrioded with gold". He handed the brooch over to Gakupo.

"Ah, how I love precious stones, it interesting how much value we place in these things because they shine, yet the others which dont shine, are just lying around on the floor, meaninglessly" Gakupo said, observing the gem "I digress, it shall fit fine"

"And your wig sir" Meito said giving him the wig.

"Tie my hair up" Gakupo said "I'll need to keep it up, My pony tail wont fit in there if its not done properly"

"At once, my lord" Meito said, and began working on a complicated method which would keep Gakupo's hair evenly around his head while reducing their volume. Once he was done, Gakupo stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Blue suits me quite well, and so do black hair." he said, turning back to see how he looked from behind.

"Indeed they do, my lord" Meito said

"My boots" Gakupo asked, sitting down and stretching his feet out.

"They're right here, sir" Meito replied, getting down to put them on Gakupo's feet.

"Ah, I like this pair" Gakupo said, getting up when Meito was done. "That's all for now Meito, you are dismissed"

"Thank you, sir" Meito said, bowing, and then exiting the room.

Gakupo took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "When I'm done with Shion, I'm gonna go after that assassin girl he hired, and I have other plans for her" he whispered to himself as he saw the etched picture of Gumillia Glassred on the other side of the watch.

Gumi too was getting ready, but she didnt have a servant to do all these things for her. She had decided to go with blonde for her hair color and wear a black gown.

"He could confuse me for one of Lord Kagamine's relatives, even Kagamine might think I'm some cousin he never met." She thought. "Would he fall for something like that though? He got me back there, I'm pretty lucky I carried that smoke bomb with me, either way, when I'm through with that pretty boy I'm gonna find out who lies behind that shroud of darkness that his assassin hides himself under"

Gumi rode over to the Shion manor as Gakupo rode to the Kagamine one. The two joined up with the people that they were to escort and they made their way to their destinations. Gakupo and Len to the Shion Manor, and Kaito and Gumi made their way to the balcony, waiting for them to arrive.

Gakupo turned and looked at Len, he could tell he was nervous.

"Is something bothering you?" Gakupo asked

"This is the most close I've ever put myself in a life or death situation, I don't know about you, you live a life of adventure, but I prefer the indoors" Len replied, looking away

"You dont need to be ashamed" Gakupo said, sensing that Len began to feel awkward

"I...Its...I told Rin I'd do anything for her, I said I'd die for her, and now here I am, I'm potentially staring death in the eyes and I'm thinking of backing off" Len replied and tears began to form at his eyes "Maybe...Maybe Kaito is more...more worthy of my sister"

"You won't die Len, not as long as I'm here" Gakupo said and put his hand on Len's to stop the trembling

"I...wha...what are you doing?" Len asked, looking up

"Oh, excuse me" Gakupo said, removing his hand. He wondered why he did that, his father always spoke of how sad he felt when he saw a fragile or defenceless woman, how he wanted to help her but they always ran away from him.

"Its ok" Len said "You're probably just trying to help, I'm so ungrateful sometimes, maybe thats why Rin doesnt like me"

"Im sure its not that" Gakupo replied "Lord Shion is just as spoiled if not even more"

"You think so?" Len asked

"What the hell am I doing?" Gakupo thought to himself, "Why am I getting emotional now all of a sudden? I...I could have felt that for that girl but, she isnt like her mother that's for sure...plus she's out to kill me, am I taking out those feelings on him?"

"Yeah, either way, cut the emotional talk, now's not the time, look formal, look regal, look strong" Gakupo said "Women like that"

"Yeah, you're right!" Len said, cheering up, "I dont care about death anymore, I have one of the best assassins in the realm with me, and even if I didnt, its worth it dying for her"

"Is this really what love feels like?" Gakupo asked himself "You'd be willing to give up your own life for someone else...such a foreign concept, one day I might understand"

The carriage arrived outside the Shion Manor and the two got out, and began heading towards the ballroom.

"There they are" Kaito said, his face turned into a frown once he noticed the disguised Gakupo with Len. 'Who's that?"

"The other assassin?" Gumi thought "He had long hair though, how could he fit all of that into a wig? And that wig is so short, it cant possibly be him..."

"We're gonna go down and greet them" Kaito said, "Come now"

Gumi followed Kaito downstairs where they met Len and Gakupo. Kaito held his hand out

"Greeting Lord Kagamine, I'm delighted to see you made it" he said as Len shook his hand

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Shion," Len replied

"And who might this be?" Kaito asked holding his hand out to Gakupo

"Lord Reiji Kurai, nice to meet you" Gakupo replied "One of Lord Kagamine's friends, I'm new to this area so you'll have to excuse me, I come from elsewhere, I was visiting Lord Kagamine and he offered to take me here"

"Ah, I see" Kaito said "And let me introduce to you Lady Kyomi Yume, one of my childhood friends"

Gumi shook hands with Len and Gakupo and then the four of them went inside. They all sat down at a table for four and began discussing politics. Gakupo and Gumi though were busily studying each other, could they be who they thought they were?

Gakupo stood up and reached into the back of his coat. Gumi noticed and got ready to reach for the knife hidden in the back of her corset, but to her relief, the only thing Gakupo produced was a mask.

"If you'll excuse me," he said "I shall go and get acquainted with some of the others"

"Not at all, Lord Kurai, feel right at home" Kaito said, glad to see the person who could possibly be out to kill him leave the table.

Gakupo made his way to the food buffet where he met another lady, with long pink flowing hair. He smiled, he saw some gentleness and fragility in her, maybe it was time to find out what his father sold his soul to the devil for. After all, the other assassin wouldnt dare kill Len in public, not with all these people around. He purposely positioned himself in such a way so that she would bump into him but it would look like it was her fault

"Oh" she exclaimed as she dropped her food "I'm so sorry, I didnt see you there..." she said dropping down and picking everything up. She looked back up realising she didnt know the man's name. "Sir...?"

Gakupo knelt beside her and picked up her arm and brought it up to his lips. "Lord Reiji Kurai, but I prefer Reiji, such a beautiful woman like you shouldn't need to say my title, your voice saying my name is more than enough for me"

The pink haired girl blushed and let out a small shy giggle. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lady Luka Megurine, but you can call me Luka since you want to skip the formalities" she said smiling, and continued picking the food up.

"Please," Gakupo said "Someone such as you shouldnt be doing work like this, this is work for a servant. Gakupo waved at a servant who came and cleaned up the mess. He wrapped his hand around hers once again and noticed that she blushed again. "Guess that deal with the devil made us beautiful as well" Gakupo thought

"Lord..Kurai?" Luka said, looking up at him

"I told you I prefer Reiji" Gakupo said, smiling down

"Umm..yes...Lord Reiji..." she began but she stopped mid sentence

"There's no need to be embarassed, just tell me" he said wrapping his arm around her waist

Luka said nothing but instead pointed to where the people were dancing and looked up at Gakupo with a pleading look on her face

"The honor would be all mine, my lady" Gakupo said, and they both went to where everyone else was dancing and joined in.

"Ah, I see your friend knows how to dance" Kaito said

"Yeah...he's umm...a good dancer I heard, but I never saw him do it myself" Len replied, worried he might say something which could blow Gakupo's cover

"Would you like to dance?" Kaito said, offering his hand to Gumi. She didnt like dancing too much, its something her mother used to like to do alot, and she saw how her mother ended up. But she really had no choice but to say yes.

"Of course" she replied and took Kaito's hand and they too went and danced. Len stayed behind, preferring to just watch. After some minutes had gone by, it was the time when the pairs exchanged partners. As if by fate, as Kaito let go of Gumi she ended up in Gakupo's arms.

"Lord Reiji" she said, looking up at him, smiling to hide her intentions

"Lady Kyomi" he replied, concealing emotions as well

The two danced and danced and the more they went on the stranger it felt. They both could have sworn they met each other before but it couldnt really be the same people from the rooftop encounter...could they? Gakupo couldnt really explain what it was, but it wasnt like Luka, he didnt want to eventually switch partners and dance with another woman. And for Gumi it was wierd, she would constantly lose herself in the mysterious man's eyes, knowing he was probably dangerous but at times, she didnt care. Once the dance had ended Gakupo decided he would forget about the other assassin for now. None of the other women in the room were capable of being the assassin, and if this woman was indeed the woman he met on the rooftop, he would find out what she was truly like.

"Care to come out and take a breath of fresh air with me?" Gakupo asked. Gumi paused, not knowing what to say...but she eventually decided to accept the offer.

"Why not, you look like an interesting man, Lord Reiji" she replied

The two went out and looked up at the night sky. "The stars look truly amazing at this time of night, they sparkle and shine in the darkness of the black sky" Gakupo said, turning to Gumi "Much like your emerald eyes"

"You're too kind Lord Reiji" Gumi replied, "Your's arent that bad either"

"How about we take a closer look?" Gakupo said and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Gumi returned the favor but soon shoved him back, as her late reflexes told her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked startled

"I.." Gakupo sighed "I honestly dont know...it was just an impulse, I'm sorry, I should have conducted myself appropriately" he said turning around. Suddenly he felt Gumi's grip around his arm. He turned back to see her leaning in towards him.

"Again..." she whispered to him, before she pushed him, but this time, not away from her, but to the ground.

"Hm," Gakupo said smiling "You like to play rough, dont you?"

Gumi was startled at the statement, it was so similar to what the assassin at the rooftop said to her but suddenly, it didnt matter anymore. She fell down on top of him as he caught her, landing her slowly onto himself. It was time she let herself loose, all the stress that had built up over the years, she had to allow herself some enjoyment

"I do play rough, I dont know if you can handle it" she said, smiling

"Do your worst" Gakupo said pulling her down

After some time, the two forgot why they came here, and who each other could be. The imitations that they claimed they were, were enough for the time being. At some point Gumi pulled back and unbuttoned Gakupo's coat.

"Getting interesting" Gakupo said

"You aint seen nothing yet" Gumi replied

Gakupo threw his coat off and reached for the back of Gumi's gown.

"Your turn" he said, undoing the strings at the back.

"Your fingers are warm, such a wierd sensation" she sighed pleasurefully

"Indulge yourself" Gakupo said as she got out of her gown. He noticed the handle of a blade hidden at the back of her corset. "Its you" he thought to himself "I've found you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: Fateful Realization

"Reiji" Gumi said as he reached down onto her legs and his hands explored her stockings

"Kyomi" Gakupo replied as she rested her head on his chest. He never felt this way before, in his life there was no one he ever got this feeling with. There were many other women in his life, but this was the first time he ever found himself this interested in the girl

"Ngh~ There" Gumi moaned as his tongue played about on her body

"Can I tell you a secret?" Gakupo asked

"Is this really the ngh~ time for conversation?" Gumi replied in between a moan

"Take off your wig" Gakupo said "Show me your beautiful green hair, Lady Gumi"

Gumi's eyes suddenly lost their hazy look and she stood up on him, drawing the knife from the back of her corset and lining it up to his neck

"Maybe I should have done this after I was on top..." Gakupo joked

"Shut up! How did you know it was me? You were trying to kill me all along weren't you?" she demanded

"If you want to kill me, kill me" Gakupo said placing his hand on hers "But I know I dont want to kill you" drawing his weapon with his other hand

"What do you think you're doing?" Gumi asked him, putting more pressure on the blade

"Take it" Gakupo said, handing over the ivory blade which was hidden in the back of his shirt "I dont want to hurt you"

"What are you doing?" Gumi asked herself "Yeah as if I'd fall for that"

"Kill me or kiss me" Gakupo said "Its up to you"

"You arrogant two faced assa-" Gumi began but Gakupo pulled her back down, her lips meeting his again. She let go of her knife and Gakupo threw it away along with his knife

"See, there's nothing to worry about" Gakupo said

"How do I know you're not just going to use me like your father used my mother?" Gumi asked, drawing back

"I wish I could prove it to you" Gakupo said, pulling her back down again "Just calm down"

Gumi had no idea but she was so sure he wasnt lying, she felt the connection as well. She just did as he asked her.

"Take off your wig as well, son of venomania" she said, pulling back on the fake hair upon his head. As she removed it, a purple wave flew back and landed unevenly amongst the grass

"My name by the way, is Gakupo" Gakupo said. Gumi decided she would just put her rules of life aside for now, she would believe in true love once, just once, could it possibly hurt that much?

"Well, Gakupo," she said smiling deviantly "Show that you're worthy of having the name Venomania"

"Oh I will" Gakupo replied kissing her exposed body

"Am I falling for the same ngh~ trap my mother fell for here?" she asked him playfully

"No black magic involved here though, and that's why its a trap worth falling into" he replied going lower "But this isnt a fitting position" he continued, holding her in and rolling over so that he was on top

"Well well, dont you like being on top? Ga-ngh~kupo" she moaned

"You look great from this angle, if you want me to tell you that" Gakupo replied undoing the strings behind her corset

"Either that or you just want to see me undressed" Gumi deviantly joked

"Is there something wrong with that? I have my needs" Gakupo replied, smiling. He continued undoing knots until eventually he touched a scar on her back

"ow...get off" she said

"What is it?" Gakupo asked

"Damn, I don't want him to see that" Gumi thought to herself

"Is something wrong?" Gakupo continued

"It's nothing..." Gumi replied

"Let me see" Gakupo said, but Gumi pulled back

"You dont want to" Gumi said, putting on her dress "I never should've fallen for you, just go, we have our jobs to do, lets just end this here" "What the hell was I thinking" Gumi thought to herself, not sure what had possessed her before

Gumi knocked on the door but no one answered, she knocked again and again, but no one came.

"Well, we're locked out" Gakupo said, "And maybe you're right, maybe we should just part ways now before this develops"

"Its cold, I knew I should have brought a cloak" Gumi mumbled and began heading home, suddenly she felt weight on her shoulder, she looked back to see that Gakupo had put on her his coat

"But I think you're wrong, and even if you end up killing me on the battlefield, just take this coat with you, have something to remember me by, the fool enemy assassin who fell for you" he said, fitting it around her shoulders

"You'll freeze out here without your coat" Gumi said turning around and beginning to take the coat off

"I'd rather freeze than have you freeze" Gakupo replied, stopping her

"If you say so" Gumi said, not wanting to act emotional. For all she knew he could have been pretending. "I...I should go" she said, but deep down, she wanted to believe that he truly loved her, and she wanted to stay, but after all, that's what the weak do, right?

"Hours ago I wondered why someone would want to give their life up for someone else, I didnt understand love" Gakupo said "Now I do, and if I die out here freezing, I'm happy knowing what true love feels like, you showed me what my father sold his soul to the devil for, until our next meeting, my love"

"Yeah..." Gumi replied "If you even mean that" she told herself

Gakupo knelt down on the grass and watched her silhouette disappear into the darkness. Eventually, he too got up and went back to the manor, Len would have to fend for himself for now, besides, with Gumi gone, he should be fine.

As he entered his manor he heard a familiar noise, a curtain rattling. He turned around and raised his hand up to catch a knife in between his fingers. He looked back and saw Gumi hiding behind the curtain. She didnt know this was one of the places Meito threw knives at him for practice, however Meito had left the manor for the night, allowing her to sneak in, with all the servants asleep. She stumbled back not knowing what to do.

"And may I ask why you did that, my lady?" Gakupo asked turning to her

"Get away from me, I can't love someone like you, I know where that will get me" Gumi said

"And if you kill me?" Gakupo asked

Gumi shyed away "Then...there wont be any more of you left to love"

"If we share mutual attraction then I don't see where the mistake is" Gakupo said

"Its that...I dont know who you really are...Gakupo Venomania" she replied

"Then maybe I havent proven myself, but to be honest, I think I've found my significant other, and if she thinks that I'm a lie, then who's hands better to die in than hers" he said, pulling up to her and hugging her, handing her the knife, holding her hand along with the knife. He lifted it up and placed it up to his back.

"I...dont...want...to kill you...do I?" Gumi asked, tears coming to her

Gakupo smiled and whispered in her ear "I knew who you were from before, maybe there isnt a chance that I could ever be happy with you, maybe I'm the one paying for my father's sins, but I wanted to try" tears began to run down his eyes

"What do you think you're doing Gakupo..." she asked him, her hand trembling "Don't smile...at me...I tried to kill you and instead of you trying to do the same...you smile? Don't make such a face at me...I don't deserve it"

"I wish I could go back and fix everything from our first encounter...I wish I never shot you" Gakupo said "Will you forgive me?"

"Why...are...you...apologizing?" Gumi asked

"Maybe in another life...we can sit together outside my manor, we can watch the stars together but that wont happen" Gakupo sighed, more tears running down his face

"This isnt the first time I kill someone but...this is the first time they smile at me while I do it..." she said

"We could sit side by side, and you could lean on my shoulder..." Gakupo kept going on and Gumi couldnt believe what was coming out of his mouth "And I can stroke your hair...and maybe...I can find out what you have behind your back"

Gumi pushed him away "Please! Stop! I dont need your kindness!"

"I'm sorry...I can't even be kind to you the way you want me too" Gakupo sighed and got a hold of her hand, lining up the knife to his heart

"Gakupo..." Gumi sighed, her hand trembling on his "Dont show me your gentle smile...hate me...curse me instead...if I kill you like this"

"Don't worry about me...If this love is impossible...Until our next fateful meeting...maybe then we can be happy like everyone else..." he said and thrust forward

"NO!" Gumi shouted and pushed the knife aside, as Gakupo brought it down onto himself. He missed his heart, but it scraped his sides.

"Why..." Gakupo grunted

"I cant kill you" Gumi said "And what you said, did you truly mean it? All of it?" she asked

"All of it" Gakupo replied, smiling, with more tears running down his face, realizing maybe she had let herself love him

"Then...I'll sit by your side...and we can watch the stars together...and I'll lean on your shoulder...and let you stroke my hair" she said crying and burying herself in his arms "Forgive me...I never wanted to kill you..."

"Don't apologize, don't cry either...but if you must...I forgive you" he said, bringing her head up with his hand

"Do you?" she asked, as the tears began to lessen, she tried to smile

"Anything for you" Gakupo said, smiling and leaning his forehead in to touch hers "Even if you killed me, I'd sell my soul the devil to come back and see you again"

"I was so wrong about you..." she sighed

Gakupo looked down to see the blood running down from his sides. He could have sworn the cut didnt feel that severe. His knees gave away and he collapsed but Gumi caught him before he hit the ground. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Is what you're saying true?" he asked, as his eyes began to haze

"Of course" Gumi replied, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you patched up, you're going to be fine" She slowly carried him to the couch and slowly lowered him on. Gakupo held his hand out. Gumi held it in both of hers. "What is it?" she asked

Her eyes sparkled like emeralds, Gakupo remembered what he had told her earlier and smiled "Can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" Gumi asked, tightening her grip

"Can you promise me that...whatever happens...we'll always be together..." he said, getting weak

"Yes, I won't leave your side" she said holding his hand close to her chest

"Then I can...die...happy...now" Gakupo said closing his eyes, slipping into darkness

Gumi stood there and watched, she slowly felt his hand losing its grip on hers. "No...no...NO!" she shouted "You won't die, not now!" She rushed and picked up the knife from where she had dropped it. She looked around for something to make a makeshift bandage out of. She saw the curtains and cut a piece off them and returned to the couch. She put two fingers on Gakupo's neck and felt that he still had some pulse. "Stay with me" she said as she wrapped the piece of the curtain around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Not now...I love someone for the first time and I...I...I kille-no, I didn't kill him, your still alive Gakupo arent you?" she asked not expecting a response "I know, a little steel isnt going to put someone like you down, you're just playing aren't you?" she continued "...wake up...we can watch the stars...I'll lean on you..."

She climbed onto the couch and lay down next to him "Look there...I can...I can lean on you, its all possible" she said, as the tears began to flow down her face again "Look...you can stroke my hair" she said as she picked up his hand and placed it into her hair "Look, its all possible...all you wanted" She got up and rushed to the opposite window and opened the curtains, returned back and placed his hand back in her hair. "Gakupo...the stars, can you see them?" she knew he probably couldnt hear but she kept going, if there was any chance he could. "Look its possible...we can look at the stars, and I'll...I'll lean on your shoulder...you'll stroke my hair...wake up...its not impossible, we can do all those things..."

Gumi couldnt believe what she had done, she just lay on his shoulder and cried the night away. Eventually the sun rose up and the stars cleared away. The light woke Gumi up. "Gakupo...look Gakupo" by now it was probably all in vain, but she didnt care, in her mind, he could hear her "Look the night sky is gone, its a new day Gakupo, can you hear the birds outside, listen to how happy they are, we can be like the birds, its possible...Gakupo please wake up and tell me...its all possible...dont...die...here..."

Suddenly Gumi felt Gakupo's hand make a slight movement. "Gakupo?" she asked and her face lit up "Gakupo! Talk to me!"

"G...Gumi..." he whimpered "Can we...watch the stars..." he asked

"We did Gakupo" she said, crying, but now it was tears of joy "Last night, I was leaning on...on your shoulder...and you...stroked my hair...and we...we watched the stars together...we did Gakupo..."

"We did?" Gakupo asked faintly smiling

"Yes, and we promised to each other that we'd always be together, remember? I kept my promise!" she said

"That wasnt a...dream? Was that...real? Can we finally...exist together?" Gakupo asked, tears running down his face as well

"Yes it was all real, we're real, its all possible!" she said, holding his hand

"Gumi...I...love you" Gakupo said doing his best to hold her tight. Gumi rested herself on him so he wouldnt have to push himself to lift his arm up.

"I love you too..." Gumi sighed and slowly fell asleep in his arms

* * *

God...that was painful to write...not in a bad way, but I didnt know how to make the scene sad, and then I listened to the Last Revolver for the first time and I cried my eyes out and writing this, it was sad honestly...and I dont know where I got the whole going crazy over someone whos probably dead but it was sad and I liked it. Either way, I hope I conveyed some emotion to you guys and girls who might be reading this...until the next chapter...


End file.
